


Interrupted

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Klaine Crack Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Interrupted, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt walks in on Kurt and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Kurt asks, frowning at the boy lying down on his bed.

‘I’m sure,’ Blaine nods. Honestly, he just wants to start now. He can’t help but feel over exposed, almost naked and sprawled on Kurt’s bed.

‘You’re positive? Blaine you really don’t have to do this, I love you no matter what you do,’ Kurt continues, as nervous as Blaine. ‘I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.’

‘What? No!’ Blaine exclaims, holding Kurt’s hand. ‘I want this, really. I’ve been wanting to try it for ages actually.’

‘Okay.’

Kurt reaches down to kiss Blaine before getting the necessities from Blaine’s bag.

‘It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it,’ Blaine winces, as Kurt starts prepping him. He can feel the heavy thud of his heart, anxiety beginning to dawn on him.

‘You’ll get used to it,’ Kurt smiles, trying to reassure Blaine. ‘And the first time’s always the worst, once you get used to it it won’t be that bad.’

Nodding his head weakly, Blaine takes a deep breath and lies his head flat on the pillow, waiting for Kurt to begin.

‘Okay,’ Kurt smiles, once everything’s in place. ‘You ready?’

Before Blaine can answer however, they’re interrupted.

‘Kurt?’ Burt yells, opening the door. ‘Are you- oh.’

Oh indeed. Burt wasn’t sure what he’d just walked in to- heck, he hadn’t even known Blaine was here.

‘Dad, it’s not what you’re thinking,’ Kurt stammers, getting up from the bed.

‘What are you- what the hell?’ Burt blushes, trying not to look at Blaine who’s lying almost naked on his son’s bed. ‘Kurt, what are you thinking?’

‘We’re not- Dad, please, we’re not doing anything, I swear.’

‘Well to me it looks like you’re waxing Blaine’s chest.’

On the bed, Blaine groans, folding his arms over his chest, heat flooding his face. He knew this would be a bad idea. He knew it.

‘Well- we- okay, we are,’ Kurt admits, wishing more than anything that he and Blaine could run away to a distant country and never be heard again. This was so embarrassing.

‘May I ask why?’ Burt asks.

Kurt stays silent, turning round to look at Blaine, silently begging to be helped out.

‘Mr Hummel, sir,’ Blaine says, sitting up. ‘We- I just thought it might feel nice and then I thought-‘

Burt raises a hand to stop him. Okay, maybe he didn’t want to hear this.

‘I don’t know what you two are thinking,’ he says. ‘But in this house, Blaine, you will kindly keep your pants on, and Kurt, you will tell me before you invite guests round.’

With that, he closes the door, leaving both Kurt and Blaine extremely embarrassed.

‘Ohmygod,’ Blaine garbles, still mortified. ‘Why did we even do this?’

‘It’ll be fine.’

After the first strip comes off, it is definitely not fine.

‘JESUS,’ Blaine screams, clamping a hand over the now hairless patch on his chest, biting his lip so as not to curse. ‘Ouch, Kurt!’

‘Does it really hurt that bad?’

‘Yes!’

‘Come on, just finish it now.’

‘No!’

Blaine leaps off the bed away from Kurt, grabbing the duvet and pulling it across his body for protection.

‘That hurt like hell, Kurt! This was a huge mistake; it hurts so much, ow ow o wow ow.’

Kurt can’t help but laugh at that, sniggering at how Blaine’s hopping around the room, still holding his chest where Kurt waxed it.

‘So no more?’

‘No!’ Blaine sequels. ‘I’ve changed my mind, body hair is fine.’

‘So you don’t want to wax your pubes?’

With that Blaine looks up, horrified.

‘Oh my god,’ he whispers, eyes round in horror. ‘To think I even suggested doing this near my dick, Kurt! What was I thinking?’

Kurt shrugs, trying to stop laughing as he puts the wax strips back in Blaine’s bag. Trying not to say ‘I told you so’ he watches Blaine put his shirt back on, hiding the startling bare patch of skin.

‘I am never waxing ever again.’

‘Good.’

‘Really?’

‘Yep,’ Kurt nods, walking over to wrap his arms around Blaine. ‘I love you just how you are.’


End file.
